A Bet's A Bet
by Angevar
Summary: Based off of Guy and Matthew's support convos especially the implications of their B support. Shounenai, Yaoi. Matthew X Guy. Rated for safety... I don't wanna get it deleted


A/N: I know this idea has probably been used about a bajillion times before (yes, I am aware that isn't even a specific number, so let's just pretend it means 'a lot') but it popped into my head while I was going through support convos and I get lots of strange ideas about how evil Matthew could be if he tried to be. That and the fact that Guy always stutters when he talks to him… yeah, um… so yeah I'm un-original and uninspired and un-paid…

WARNINGS: Um… spoilers. The whole thing is based on Guy and Matthew's C and B support convos, so there's that; plus the fact that you get Guy at all… and umm… limey-ness? Fairly mild in my opinion… no scratch that, 7.5 on a 1 to 10 scale (1platonic, 10smut). And obviously, it's slash. For the uneducated, that means guys making out/having sex with each other. It's listed in the dictionary under 'homosexuality' so don't like; then don't read. :cough:

DISCLAIMER: All I own of Fire Emblem is one measly cartridge, I'm not making any money off of this fic, so all you lawyers out there can just back off! If I did own Fire Emblem… well… there would be pictures of Lucius in a wedding gown somewhere in the credits… umm… yeah, you get the picture.

-

A Bet's A Bet

By Angevar

(Wednesday, February 9, 2005)

-

Guy sighed as he rubbed at the smooth metal of his double edged sword with an oil soaked rag. It had been almost a week since he had (in his opinion) been conned into joining the group of fighters his friend Matthew was a part of. The blonde trickster had introduced him to Lyn, Eliwood and Hector, a trio of Lycian lords who were in command of the strange band. Lyn had been rather nice actually, now that the young Sacaen thought about it, and Eliwood had been alright as well, but Hector had gone and asked Matthew what he had dragged in this time. Guy sighed and went back to polishing his killing edge, he wondered how long he'd have to stick it out with these people until he'd paid off his debt to Matthew…

In fact, it was a sheer miracle he had managed to get through the first hour or so of the morning without having the thief pop out at him like a jack in the box trying to give him a heart attack.

"Greetings, Guy!"

"Whaaa!" Guy yelped, dropping the sword and oiled rag from his lap and falling back from the rock he had been perched on

Spoke too soon.

"M-Matthew!" Guy sputtered, hurrying to pick up his dropped sword and cleaning equipment.

"You seem well," Matthew commented, absentmindedly propping an elbow on the green haired man's shoulder. "Gotten used to the troop?"

"As much as could be hoped..." Guy replied, leaning as far away from Matthew as possible.

"That is good, then." Matthew said, abruptly pushing off from Guy and turning around to look at him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he did so.

"Now, what shall I have you do next?" he asked, tapping his chin in a semblance of thoughtfulness.

"What? I joined your army, I've paid back what I ate!" Guy protested weakly.

Matthew tsked, shaking his head at the green haired sword fighter, "Now, Guy, have you forgotten? One favor for one piece of meat, right? You still owe me three Favors"

"H-Hey, that's no fair!" Guy complained.

"Don't try to play dumb with me" Matthew replied, pulling out a worn piece of parchment and dangling it in front of the Sacaen's face. "Look, you wrote it here on this oathpaper yourself"

"Grr... Demon!" Guy growled as he made a lunge for the paper. Matthew laughed and held it just out of reach as Guy grabbed at it again. "What grudge drives you to be so cruel to me!"

"You're not one to mince words, are you? We had a deal" Matthew replied, waving the oathpaper above the frustrated myrmidon's head.

"Grr... I'll never give in! I challenge you-the stakes: that oathpaper!" Guy yelled, making another futile attempt to retrieve the paper in question.

"Now why would I have to do something like that?" Matthew asked, folding the paper neatly and placing it in some unknown pocket of his rather volumous cloak.

"Ah-ah hah! You're just scared I'd beat you!" Guy said, glaring at the thief.

"Guy, no one's dumb enough to fall for that old ruse" Matthew said, crossing his arms in front of himself and half grinning at Guy.

"Ahh-quiet! If you're a man, you'll fight me!"

"Fine, fine, have it your way," Matthew sighed. "I'll take you on, just this once. If you win, your debts are canceled"

"R-Really?" Guy stuttered, not believing he actually won an argument with the thief.

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "And...I get to choose the timing of the fight"

"Then choose! My sword will never lose to yours! I'll show you just how much I've learned!" Guy said, glaring at the thief again, knowing full well he could beat him in a head to head match.

"Very well…" Matthew replied, stepping away from Guy. "Have it your way, Guy…"

Guy watched him leave and glared at his retreating back for several seconds before turning around and cursing himself. Matthew was bound to find some way of not quite cheating…

-

Guy was sound asleep in his tent the day after his talk with Matthew; he'd been on guard almost constantly since then, knowing first hand of Matthew's trickster-like nature and downright sneaky ways so he was completely tired out.

So tired out in fact, that he had been asleep about five seconds after crawling into the space between his sleeping mat and the blanket. Considering he had never been a heavy sleeper and usually took about half an hour to fall asleep that said something about how tense he had been.

So it was not surprising that three hours later, around midnight or so, he didn't hear any of the barely perceptible sounds of the flap of his tent being opened and closed, or the padding of softly booted feet towards his sleeping mat.

He wasn't quite so sound asleep that he didn't notice when something sat down on top of his midriff and pressed a sharp dagger to his chin. His eyes, shot open and he attempted to arch his back to dislodge the thing sitting on top of him but failed, being rewarded only with a small, highly amused sounding chuckle.

"Good evening, Guy," the thing said, laughing lightly down as Guy glared at it in the almost nonexistent light. "I really would have expected better defense on your part, seeing as how you came up with this."

"Matthew!" Guy hissed, thrashing as much as he could under the sandy haired thief's weight (for being so slim, he weighed more than he looked). "Grrr! This is so not fair! Get off of me!"

"Matthew tsked lightly, shaking his head and waggling a finger in front of Guy's face. "Ah, ah, ah… You said I could name the time and place, so I chose now." The thief grinned triumphantly down at the angry Sacaen. "Just because it's the middle of the night doesn't mean you should let your guard down now."

"Okay, fine! You win this round, now get off me!" Guy said, squirming again, but still not getting his arms out from under Matthew's legs, which remained firmly planted on either side of his torso.

"Get off?" Matthew asked, Guy could swear he heard an almost predatory tone in his voice. "Why on earth would I ever want to get off? You make a very nice cushion, Guy." The swordfighter gulped as Matthew leaned back slightly; crossing his arms over his chest with what Guy decided was the most evil of all evil smirks plastered across his face. "Besides," the thief went on. "I think I've earned some sort of reward for this, wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I owe you another favour, okay?" Guy replied nervously.

Matthew looked at him curiously for a moment and the grin on his face slowly changed; from plain and honest evil victory to downright plotting.

"If you say so, Guy," Matthew said slowly, leaning forward and hovering above the green haired nomad. "I'd like to cash it in now, if you don't mind."

"I do mind Matthew," Guy said as Matthew shifted his weight and rested his elbows on either side of Guy's head.

"Figure of speech," Matthew retorted. "Besides, a bet's a bet."

"It wasn't a bet, Matthew, it was a challenge," Guy protested.

Matthew shrugged, "Same thing. In any case, I won't do anything _too_ indecent…" Guy barely had time to yelp before the sandy haired man sitting on his midriff closed the three inch gap between their faces and smothered Guy's mouth with his own. Whatever sound Guy might have made was swallowed by Matthew's lips against his.

Guy's eyes were wide open in shock; he had had _no idea_ that this was what Matthew had had in mind. He almost yelped again as he felt Matthew's tongue swipe against his lips, feeling an intense fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach as Matthew took advantage of the momentary opening of his mouth to plunge his tongue in. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, and Guy found himself responding tentatively to Matthew's kiss, closing his eyes slowly and allowing his tongue to experimentally reach out and make contact with the foreign invader. The Sacaen felt Matthew smirk against his lips as lithe hands began toying with odd strands of hair that had found their way out of the meticulous braid at the back of Guy's head.

Guy exhaled sharply through his nose as one of Matthew's hands withdrew from his hair and crept down to play instead with his left earlobe. Matthew's fingers were surprisingly warm, lightly tickling the sensitive flesh and eliciting a soft moan from its owner. Encouraged, Matthew pressed deeper into Guy's mouth, angling his head and stretching his tongue out to meet the swordfighter's halfway, sliding and touching as they pushed back and forth. Guy moaned softly again as he pulled his tongue back, allowing Matthew full access to his mouth. The thief took the invitation and ran his tongue over every possible surface he could reach, running it over the smooth, hard surfaces of Guy's teeth and allowing it's tip to circle each of his canines. Then he dipped down again, lapping at Guy's own tongue again as if asking it to come out and dance. The green haired man complied and their tongues danced against one another.

After a few moments, Matthew pulled out slightly and concentrated more on Guy's lips, sucking, nibbling and tasting in an effort to draw out another moan from the man beneath him. His efforts succeeded, and Guy gasped softly, eyes still closed as he focused on the sensations of the experience. Matthew dragged his tongue along first the lower and then the upper lip before planting a trail of kisses leading from the edge of Guy's mouth to the ear his hand had been playing with earlier. He nibbled lightly at the skin at the corner of the Sacaen's jaw, tracing little designs over it with the tip of his tongue and trailing around to offer similar treatment to the earlobe. Guy moaned more loudly this time as he mouthed the sensitized area, pulling it into his mouth and toying with it there. Matthew took the earlobe lightly in his teeth and rolled it around between his teeth and his tongue, drawing out more moans and small gasps of pleasure from Guy as the man beneath him shifted, back arching subconsciously and straining to pull his hands out from where they were pinned to his sides.

Matthew suddenly dropped Guy's earlobe and pulled back from the Sacaen's flushed face. Guy opened his eyes and pouted slightly up at his friend at the lack of attention.

"You know, Guy," Matthew said, holding himself above the swordfighter, mouth quirking into a half-grin. "I don't think it counts as a proper favour if you're enjoying it too."

"Fine then, it doesn't count as a favour," Guy said sullenly.

"Do I get to continue?" Matthew asked.

"Two things first," Guy responded, licking his lips. "First, do you do this to everyone who owes you a favour?"

Matthew laughed softly and shook his head at the man lying beneath him, "No, only the ones who are cute and silly enough to challenge me to a duel." Guy pouted again, this time annoyed at being called silly. "What was the other thing you wanted," Matthew asked.

"Get off my arms," Guy said simply. "I'm going to get pins and needles in them if you keep on insisting on cutting off circulation to them."

"Is that all?" Matthew inquired.

"Yes," Guy nodded. Matthew grinned and leaned back down to kiss him again, loosening up his legs enough to allow Guy to pull his arms out but still sitting on the other man's midriff.

They kissed in silence for a few minutes, mouths pressed firmly together, hands meshed with one another before Matthew spoke, "I still won the bet you know."

"Challenge," Guy corrected.

"Whatever…"

-

The next morning, as Guy packed up his belongings and rolled up his sleeping mat, Rath, who had the tent next to his, looked up at him from packing his own tent for a moment and stared fixedly at Guy. The myrmidon blinked when he noticed the attention and looked back at the archer for a few seconds.

"Rath?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"…" the nomad was silent for a moment before answering Guy's query with one of his own. "Guy, correct me if I'm mistaken, but… is that a hickey on your neck?"

-

A/N: I couldn't resist adding in that last bit… :laughs her ass off:

Brigs clears his throat "You know, it's about time you wrote fanfics again… and what happened to all those half-finished BeyBlade one-shots you had lying around?"

Umm… they died?

Brigs sighs sadly "Only you…"

Anywhoo, please hit the nice little review button down there. I don't browse the FE section too much so I'd like to know just how un-original my idea was… also how badly I did the lime-y bit. :sheepish:


End file.
